


Pigeon Drop

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Boys In Love, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed would feel sorry for them... as soon as he quit laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigeon Drop

Ed was witnessing a rare sight.

Roy and Russell bickering.

Now it wasn’t that they never disagreed but they usually handled it with clam discussion and other timid bullshit Ed didn’t care for.

But enough about him, his two lovers had barged in the back door covered in blobs of something shouting about parks, hot shot alchemists and ruined experiments.

Ed was about to ask what they were covered in when the smell hit him, stopped him in his tracks before he doubled over laughing.

Pigeon shit.

They were covered in it.

Ed knew this story had to be priceless.


End file.
